The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital bed siderails and a controller coupled to one of the siderail.
Hospital bed and other patient supports are known. Typically, such patient supports are used to provide a support surface for patients or other individuals for treatment, recuperation, or rest. Many such patient supports include a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress, siderails configured to block egress of a patient from the mattress, and a controller configured to control one or more features of the bed.
According to the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, a barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the mattress, and a controller. The barrier includes first and second spaced-apart rails and the controller is positioned to slide along the first and second rails.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, a barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the mattress, and a controller. The barrier includes upper and lower surfaces that cooperate to define an opening. The controller is positioned to slide along the lower surface defining the opening in the barrier.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, a barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the mattress, and a controller. The barrier includes a curved opening and the controller is positioned in the curved opening to move along the barrier.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, a barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the mattress, and a controller. The barrier includes a surface defining an opening in the barrier. The controller includes a housing and a retainer coupled to the housing. The retainer is configured to contact the surface of the barrier to removable couple the housing to the barrier.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, a barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the mattress, and a controller. The controller is removably coupled to the barrier and is movable from a first position spaced apart from the barrier to a second position coupled to the barrier. The controller is movable along a path having a horizontal component from the first position to the second position to couple the controller to the barrier. The controller is movable along the barrier when in the second position.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame and a mattress supported by the frame. The mattress has a first side and a second side transversely spaced-apart from the first side. The patient support further includes a first barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the first side of the mattress, a second barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the second side of the mattress, and a controller. The first barrier includes a first opening formed therein and the second barrier includes a second opening formed therein. The controller is configured to be removably received in the first opening of the first barrier and removably received in the second opening of the second barrier.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, a barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the mattress, and a controller. The barrier has a longitudinal axis. The barrier includes a guide configured to direct movement of the controller along the barrier in a path having longitudinal and transverse components.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, a pair of spaced-apart barriers positioned to block egress of a patient from the mattress, and a controller removably coupled to the barrier. The controller includes a housing, a cord coupled to the housing, and a first connector coupled to the cord. The patient support further includes a second connector supported by the frame. The first connector is configured to couple to the second connector to provide communication for the controller through the first and second connectors when the first connector is coupled to the second connector. The patient support further includes a third connector supported by the frame. The first connector is configured to couple to the third connector to provide communication for the controller through the first and third connectors when the first connector is coupled to the third connector.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.